The world of wireless telecommunications is entering a new era with the advent of personal communications services (PCS). The constant trend toward lower and lower subscriber acquisition costs and higher market penetration is creating a demand for more effective ways to offer the wireless service to broader segments of the population. However, a large percentage of applicants are normally turned away from wireless carriers due to poor or insufficient credit, although many of these applicants do possess the ability to pay for the service. Accordingly, a growing segment within the wireless telecommunications market is the prepaid wireless service.
The typical wireless service requires its subscriber caller to deposit a certain amount of funds, by cash, credit card, and/or other means, into an account. As the caller uses the wireless service, the account balance is deducted. As long as there are funds in the account, the caller may continue to use the wireless service. Additional deposits may be made to replenish the account balance.
There are however, several disadvantages associated with traditional prepaid wireless accounts. First, the caller may be required to enter an additional authorization code or personal identification number (PIN) in order to place each call. Some debit cards or debit systems may require the customer to enter as many as 31 additional digits. Second, the traditional prepaid wireless services lack the ability to disconnect a call during the call when the account balance is fully depleted. Third, there is substantial lag time between the time of the call and the time the amount of funds expended by a call is posted to the account. Therefore, it may be seen that the wireless service provider experiences credit exposure with post call billing and the inability to disconnect calls as soon as the accounts are depleted of funds. While these problems are most acute in the wireless industry, they are also a problem in other telecommunications systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a prepay telecommunications system that is transparent to its user except to pay in advance for the services. Further, there is a need to be able to monitor the call in real-time in order to disconnect calls as soon as funds are depleted in the account.
In accordance with the present invention, a prepay telecommunications system with live call management is provided which eliminates or substantially reduces the disadvantages associated with prior prepay services.
In one aspect of the invention, a prepay telecommunications system includes a prepay call management platform which is directly coupled and co-located with a telecommunications carrier switch. The system further includes a customer database coupled to the prepay call management platform for storing prepay customer data.
In another aspect of the invention, a prepay telecommunications system includes a prepay call management platform which is directly coupled and co-located with a telecommunications carrier switch, and a customer database coupled to the prepay call management platform for storing prepay customer data. Further provided is a plurality of customer interface facilities for accepting customer prepayment and immediately updating the customer database.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for live call management of a prepay call includes the steps of recognizing a prepay call at a telecommunications carrier switch, and routing the prepay call to a prepay call management platform coupled to and co-located with the telecommunications carrier switch. The customer account balance associated with the prepay call is looked up in a customer data database, and the maximum allowable call duration in response to the customer account balance is computed. The prepay call is then released to the telecommunications carrier switch for line termination. At the same time, a call duration timer is started. The call is disconnected in response to the call duration timer reaching the maximum allowable call duration.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for live call management of a prepay call includes the steps of recognizing a roaming call at a telecommunications carrier switch, routing the roaming call to a roaming platform coupled to the telecommunications carrier switch, and recognizing the roaming call being associated with a prepay account at a home prepay call management platform. The customer account balance associated with the roaming call is looked up in a customer data database coupled to the home prepay call management platform, and the maximum allowable call duration in response to the customer account balance is determined. The call is then released to the roaming platform, which in turn releases it to the telecommunications carrier switch for line termination. A call duration timer is started and the call is disconnected in response to the call duration timer reaching the maximum allowable call duration.
A technical advantage of the prepay wireless telecommunications system of the present invention is the ease of use since callers do not need to remember or dial any authorization codes or personal identification numbers. Further, customer accounts are immediately updated to reflect any replenishing transactions or funds expended by calls. Most importantly, by offering the prepay services of the present invention, the telecommunications carrier does not experience unnecessary credit exposure due to depleted funds or fraud.